The 3 jinchuuriki
by phantomkid98
Summary: what if instead of just Kyuubi attacking konoha, Nanabi and Nibi attacked konoha with him what if kyuubi was sealed into Naruto nibi into sakura and nanabi into ino what adventure awaits them read to find out PROLOGUE HAS BEEN CHANGED
1. PROLOGUE

prologue

october 10

"The Kyuubi,Nanabi and Nibi...They're...They're almost upon the Village Gates! We can't hold them back any longer!" yelled a bloodied Konoha Jonin while pointing at the 3 approaching Bijuu.

Meanwhile standing above the main gates of Konoha was an old man he didn't look like much in fact at first look you would think that he didn't belong on a battlefield. But for now he was their greatest hope at this horrible time. He was...The Sandaime Hokage although he wasn't the current leader of the village any longer he was still he was still one of the strongest shinobi they had. He took a puff of his pipe and let out a slow stream of smoke before setting his pipe down. Setting his Gaze on the three bijuu he started shouting orders to nearly wiped out Shinobi army before him.

"Calm yourselves! All we have to do is hold it back until the Yondaime's preparations are finished! Do not throw your lives away needlessly,These Foes are beyond any of your power, ANBU try push the beasts into the the forest we will need space for the Yondaime's Plan!"

The shinobi army regained their stability and hope after the Sandaimes ANBU began throwing Jutsu after Jutsu against the demons although not harming the beasts they did as ordered getting it with in the clearing of a forest 2 miles ahead.

**Hospital  
**

Kushin-chan im so sorry but this is the only way the kyuubi can be stopped from destroying the village and our friends "A blonde haired man said soflty to his wife who had just given birth to a healthy blond baby boy.

"But why? Why THEM Minato they're just Babies? Do you not car e for them" Cried a very weak Kushina while she looked at the three and Maki trusted us with their children before died fighting the fox and what you decide to use them as containers for Bijuu!" yelled Kushina

She was a beautiful woman with red silky hair that went down to her lower back and eyes as blue as the ocean. She was strong physically and emotionally But her personality was what told you who she really was she she hated fighting and didn't understand why people chose violence.

Minato smiled down at his crying wife "Bexause it has to be them they are our only hope i can't just ask anyone else for their child and i hope inoichi and Maki will understand why i'm about to do this"

He leaned down kissed his wife and caressed her face as if to remember every detail of it.

"I love you and Forgive me Kushina" were his last words before he disappeared in his signature yellow flash. When Minato disappeared Kushina looked at he ceiling and started feeling the after effects of the birth thats when she knew that She and Minato were going to die.

**Forest **

The Bijuu, getting sick of these games got ready to launch their most powerful and devastating attacks on what was left of the shinobi army until a huge puff of smoke covered the battle field. When the smoke cleared out it revealed the fourth hokage on top of a giant toad "I'm sorry i am late all of you i ... got lost on the way " said the hokage with a sheepish grin causing all the shinobi plus the demons to have a huge sweatdrop.

"Now everyone clear away from give medical attention to any one who needs it" ordered Minato now turning serious

The shinobi were hesitant to leave their leader to fight not 1, not 2, but 3 demon lords but the reluctantly followed the fourths orders leaving only the yondaime and Gambunta to fight.

Sarutobi...I need a favor to ask you and in a puff of smoke the the sandaime was there "Yes what is it you need Minato"

"sarutobi you know what i'm planning on doing don't you?" aske Minato

"yes i do Minato what do you need me to do?" asked the third

Minato turned and looked the old man in the eye "I want you to do everything in your power to protect Naruto,Ino and Sakura you know how Danzo is about power and if they fall in his hands they could become emotionless drones they are outside the gates in the village clearing Take them back to Kushina...and thanks for everthing oldman" said minato as he looked towards the giant fox,cat, and beetle.

Sarutobi nodded and shushined towards the children.

When Sarutobi left Minato went through a long series of hand signs while Gambunt held the bijuu at by but he was tiring out quickly there was only so much he could do after half an hour of non stop fighting Minato finished the last seal

**"Fuuinjustu: Shiki Fuujin(Spirit sealing method) **

A bright light could be seen blinding anyone and anything watching the battle. Ounce the light dimmed down everyone looked at the spot where the fourth and powerful bijuu just stood, nothing was there. Sarutobi ounce again Hokage entered the village with three bundles in his ars but if one ws to look closely he would see that what sarutobi had in his arms were babies and not just any babies the saviors of Konoha Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, and Haruno Sakura. Not saying anything to anyone Sarutobi quickly headed to the Hospital where Kushina had rested after the long birth, and Knocked on her room door.

...No reply

Sarutobi knocked again

...No reply

Sarutobi started to get worried and opened the door only to see that Namikaze Kushina was dead the birth of Naruto must have been too much on her and she didn't long.

With a solemn look in his eye Sarutobi walked out the room with the babies still in his arms he looked at all three of them with a grandfatherly smile but frowned when he thought about the council and what they would try to do if they found out about this

boy was he about go through hell.

_**END PROLOGUE **_

_**I AM SORRY TO THOSE WHO LIKED THE FIRST ERSION F THIS STORY BUT I JUST COULDN'T STICK WITH IT WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING WITH THAT ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU EBJOYED THE PROLOGUE THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP BY FRIDAY PK98 LOGGING OUT**_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

6 YEARS LATER (october 10)

Although the village hidden in the leaves had recovered from it's onslaught of the three bijuu,there was still a black mark on the Village that wouldn't be forgotten for many years to come. The village itself was holding up very well, the main problem was the amount of ninja the village had left,mos had died in the attack 6 years ago and the numbers were terribly low ever since. Everyone who knew this were surprised no one like Cloud for the hyuuga and Rock for their lands Kami knows they would lose that war eventually. So they could only be glad that a miracle has kept that from happening...so far.

However Sarutobi was getting worried with the word of the Bijuu being sealed into Naruto,Sakura and Ino their were countless assassination attempts on them and the council didn't help at all. _"Minato,Kushina you would be so dissapointed in this village" _thought sarutobi as he sat behind his desk and did paper work.

**IN THE DARK STREETS OF KONOHA **

Three six year old children could be seen running through the moon lit streets of konoha exhausted beyond belief, yet still running non the less. One had bright blonde hair with whisker marks and ocean blue eyes, The second one had platinum blonde hair with dark blue eyes and the last had pink hair with emerald green eyes. They were the saviors of the leaf village Uzumaki Naruto, Hoshiguya Ino and Yagoya Sakura **(Dont forget their orphans so i changed sakuras and inos names but kept narutos)**..But for those who lived in konoha they were 'the demons' they wore disgusting garbs not fit for anyone to wear they smelled terrible and they riped to shreds barely holding together on their terribly skinny bodies.

They turned a darkened cormer and met one thing they wished they hadn't...a dead end. They tried to turn back but alas the mob of shinobi and villagers had caught up to them and cornered them in the dreadful valley.

"Ah finally stopped running eh demons!?" a man sneered

"Good i was getting tired of chasing after their asses" another agreed

"We'll take real good care of you demons just like the yondaime would have wanted " a third one stated

The mob slowly walked towards the three jinchuuriki who were huddled against the wall crying,Hoping and praying that someone would come save them

"W..Why a. you doing this? W.W..we never did anything to you" cried Naruto

"Awww the demons want's mercy...how repugnant you didn't show us mercy when you were killing our families huh" the first man growled out

The mob lost control after hearing about their families dying and started to beat he ever living hell out of the cowering children using kunais,pipes anything that was sharp on the cowering children in front of them. Right when they were about to deliver the final blow Naruto,Ino and Sakura disappeared in a puff of smoke and was replaced with ragdolls much to their frustration they turned to see Naruto in the hands of Sarutobi, Sakura in the hands of a cat masked anbu and Ino in the hands of a dog masked anbu.

"What the hell were you just doing to them!" Sarutobi yelled releasing his KI on to the mob making most of them shit their pants.

"We were simply finishing what the fourth would have wanted us to finish if he was still alive for Kamis sake Hokage-sama" Stated one of the few ninja on the mob

"I...see well i've told you idiots for 5 years now what would happen if you threatened these kid and i'm tired of repeating my self ANBU take them out they have broken my law and they will PAY the consequences.

5 ANBU appeared and did the handsigns for the famous fireball jutsu. After the firs finished the mobs off and the screaming stopped sarutobi shushined to his office with a medical team already put together. It only took them a few hours to stop the healing knowing that their demons would finish the healing knowing their tenants would finish the healing they woulf rather save their chakra for people who needed it. Sarutobi dismissed them but not before having a little chat with about 15 minutes they finally woke up from their bloody encounter finding that they were in the hokages office. The started looking around until they saw a smiling sarutobi.

"Ahh you three have finally awoken you had me worried for a second"

The three children smiled "Y-you saved us again oji-san t-thank you" said Sakura

"Hai and those men won't be bothering you three ever again. Hm you must be hungry how bout some tea and dango"

Their stomachs growled at the mention of food and they quickly nodded their heads, getting a small laugh from the the fire shadow before he left to go get the snacks.

Naruto,Ino and Sakua decided to explore the office a little while they waited. While they were looking Ino spotted a floorboard that seemed out of place and pulled it up revealing three scrolls each with their names on them. Ino called Sakura and Naruto over to the scrolls and handed them their scroll and ubfurled hers and began to read it.

_October 10_

_Dear ino-chan, _

_I am your father Inoichi Yamanaka as of right now i am spending my final minutes on my death bed and have written this letter to you. The first thing i want you to know is that you are the last of the clan with the mind transfer technique i cannot go into details right now but it allows you take over the body of targeted enemy by forming the tiger seal. Now you may be wondering about who your mother was her name was Akia and she was the most beautiful woman i had ever laid eyes on she had a great personality and had a heart of gold well im sorry ino but it seems my time is up and i hope you will grow up to be a great ninja _

_love always your father,_

_inoichi Yamanaka  
_

Ino now had tears in her eyes she wondered why the hokage would keep this hidden from them. she looked up to see Sakura and Naruto with tears in their eyes a figured that they must have gotten a letter from their parent(s).

Sarutobi walked into the office with the dango and tea to see that Naruto,Ino and Sakura had scrolls in their hands with tears coming down their eyes he turned to see the floor board he had hidden them under pulled up.

Naruto,Ino,Sakura!

Quick as a flash he had them all in hug patting them on the backs and heads whispering soothing words.

"O-oji-san why did they have to die?Why did they leave us?" asked a very tearful tearful naruto.

"children they fought to protect you and the village...i'm sire they died happy knowing they did their job" replied Hokage

By now the children had all stopped crying but remained in their grandfatherly figures arms and stayed like that for nearly an hour before realizing that they had fallen asleep.

_"Must have worn them selves out" _he thought as he carried them to the enormous couch in his office. "_I must tell naruto who his father is ino and sakura must already know but is he ready to find out?" _wondred the old fir shadow but little did he know that the Naruto,Ino and Sakura were about to have the experience that will change their lives.

**IN A WHITE PLAIN **

Naruto,Ino and Sakura woke up to see a 9 tailed fox,7 tailed beetle and a 2 tailed Cat looking at them.

**"So you have come Naruto" **the fox bellowed out causing the three kids to cover their ears

Naruto was startled to say the least and at the loud and booming voice of of the giant fox and wanted to run faraway from the giant beast but he couldn't leave Ino and sakura there...and there was no other exit so his only choice was to stand there and see what the fox wanted so he said the smart thing

"H...h...hai w-were a-a-am i f...ox a-a-a-nd w-hy are S-sakua-chan a-a-n-d Ino-chan here?" stuttered out naruto

The fox laughed slightly "**i will answer these questions but your friends have to meet their bijuu locked up inside them" **and as the fox said this Ino dissapeared with the giant beetle and Sakura with the tailed cat.

Naruto started to panic until the sound of the foxes voice called to him **"Now that thats over do you wish to know the questions to your answers?"**

"H-hai i-i w-ould like to know where i am and who are you?" asked naruto losing his fear of the fox

The fox laughed a little in amusement **"You are in a place were only Jinchuuriki can get into and for who i am i am the great demon lord Kyuubi"**  
said the now identified Kyuubi

naruto nodded his head but one question that has been bothering him decided to come out "Um Kyuubi-san can you tell me why the villlagers beat me ,Ino-chan and Sakura-chan and call us demons" asked The 6 year old.

The 9 tails was frowning inwardly but his face remained neutral on the outside **"Trust me kit you are very far from being a demon and i should know i'm the demon you must understand that the villagers aren't attacking you because they want to. Its because they cant reach me while im sealed inside of you. So they they think that hurting you they are also hurting me. You are simply the punching for of course if they weren't blinded by their hate and sadness they would know that all they were doing was hurting innocent enough this talk i would like to talk about training you. You will begin as soon as possible and the 2 other kits will be joining you as well and as soon as you get out of here you will need to go to the Hokage and ask him permission to leave the village for a six year training trip but do not mention i will be the one training you...and if he asks just tell him you want to learn to defend yourself so technically you won't be lying." **Explained the very large fox

Naruto was listening intently to Kyuubi and his eyes nearly jumped out of his head when he heard he was going to be trained by the great demon lord kyuubi but Naruto couldn't help but think something fishy was going "How do i know your not trying to trick me ?You've already tried to destroy the village! And you took my tousan away from me so how can i trust you?" Asked the blonde 6 year old

Kyuubis eyes widened ever so slightly in surprise before he narrowed his eyes at he boy **"You DARE accuse me of lying especially to a mortal such as your self. I have killed mortals for stupider reasons than this" **It yelled causing Naruto to cover his ears **"...But why would i need to trick you?To escape ? If i could escape don't ypu thing i would been done that? I could have influenced mentaly or physically but i had no inclination to you have suffered enough by the hands or kunai of the villagers and the Ninja,I didn't need to do anything like i said before i respect your sacrifices and respect is very hard to get from a demon. I may have no proof that you can trust me aside from what i just told you, it is up to you in whether you want my assistance or not"  
**answered the fox.

Naruto stared at the orange\red fox as if trying to analyze its words before he finally spoke "I'll trust you...sensei

A low growl erupted from kyuubis throat.

**"you have made the right choice now i think its time i tell you what i along with Nanabi and Nibi plan to teach you and your vixens our own demonic jutsus along with lost taijutsu,kenjutsu,ninjutsu and even genjutsu." **explained kyuubi

Naruto's eyes went wide at everything the nine tailed demon just said he had ideas going through his head at 100 miles an hour he never thought that something that has caused him and friends such misery could turn out to be a blessing.

"Lets do it"

Kyuubi chuckled "**Alright when you get out of here you ask the hokage for permission to leave. i will be able to speak to you because of the connection we have container to prisoner ...and gomensai Naruto" **said the fox before Naruto dissapeared from his the plain and started waking up

**HOKAGES OFFICE **

"Ah so you three have finally awaken" the old kage spoke causing Naruto to look around until he spotted Sakura and Ino looking at him as if telling him "we know what to do with their eyes".

Naruto turned back to the kage and gave him a huge foxy smile "Hai jiji guess we got a little emotional eh? Anyways i have a Huge favor to ask you" He said while walking towards Ino and Sakura then turned to the Sarutobi with a serious expression on his face and bowed along with Ino and sakura "Jiji we wish to ask permission to leave the village to receive training to become a shinobi and so that we can be able to defend ourselves from attacks on us by the villagers and or the ninja" explained Naruto.

To say Sarutobi was shocked would be an understatement although he did understand the boys reasoning he looked at Naruto and the girls and could see the pure determination in their eyes. Knowing they weren't going to leave until they heard his reply he snapped his fingers and a dog masked anbu appeared.

"Hai Hokage-sama"

"Kakashi i have an S-rank mission...i wish for you take these 3 to teach them the way of the shinobi" Hai hokae-sama said the anbu now identified as Kakashi

he put his his hands on the the children and shushined out of the office leaving Sarutobi alone.

"I'm getting to old for this shit" he said before he started on his dreaded paper work

**Apartment complex **

Kakashi and the Jinchuuuriki appeared in front of a terrible looking apartment that looked like it could collapse at any moment. Kakashi turned to the children and told that he will be outside by the door and pulled out his signature icha icha and walked out. Naruto turned to Ino and Sakura "Guys did 'they' tell you anything" said naruo puuting emphasis on the they just incase Kakashi was listening.

"Yes Naruto-kun but how are we going to be trained when that one eyed ninja is with us?" asked Sakura

"Naruto was about to reply when Kyuubi started talking

"**Kit when your done pcking sneak out the window and head towards the Northern gates ok" **

_"Hai sensei" _he replied back.

"Ok sensei just told me that we should head toward the northern gates and since we really have nothing we should go on ahead and leave" he said and they nodded then headed towards a broken window and jumped out heading towards the northern gate only leaving a note to kakashi saying they were sorry and they to do this themselves.

This was the start of their new new life.

_**END CHAPTER **_

_**I AM SO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING FOR LIKE 2 MONTHS I JUST HAD TESTS TO DO AND IT WAS BRAIN WRECKING SO TELL ME WAHT YOU THINK OK PK98 LOGGING OUT **_


End file.
